Another Shot
by running out of ink
Summary: The first date was a disaster, but James is on a mission to get Lily to agree to a second. Some conditions may apply. LJ. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Lily, James and Sirius are all characters of JK Rowling. Yeah, I'm jealous.

**Another Shot  
by Running Out Of Ink**

Mistletoe, the decorative plant that has been used for many a foul purpose, was currently dangling menacingly over the head of Lily Evans. The hand holding it jiggled it around a bit. Lily closed her eyes and sighed out of desperation. This whole thing was getting more ridiculous by the moment. She looked up at him.

"Listen, James. I really would rather not kiss you under the mistletoe. As _romantic_ as it may seem to you, don't you think it's a bit played out?"

"All I want is a kiss, Lily! Or, you know, a date," he said casually.

"Another date? Are you kidding? After the last one we went on, you still actually think we could work?"

James laughed.

"Do you really think I'm going to give up after one bad date? A date that wasn't even that bad if you think about it?"

"You got attacked by dogs," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"They didn't bite _that_ hard," he waved a hand dismissively.

"Your ex-girlfriend gave me a black eye," she replied, putting a hand to her face subconsciously.

"Well, she gave me one too."

"Okay, well what about Sirius?"

"What about him?" James asked, confused and a little alarmed. She didn't… fancy him, did she?

"He refers to me as 'Yoko Ono' and leaves the room when I walk in."

"Is that all?" He looked relieved. "Don't worry, he'll come around. He's just worried that he and I will never see each other anymore if I date you."

Lily threw him an exasperated look. She was fighting a losing battle. She bit her lip and answered, "All right. We'll go on another date, since there is no way I'm winning this argument."

"Fantastic!" He hopped excitedly.

"On one condition, James; actually, two conditions," she grinned.

James frowned slightly, "What's that?"

"First, we are _not_ going to visit any place with dogs."

James nodded in agreement.

"And second, I refuse to go on a date with you until you sort things out with Sirius. I will not be known as Yoko."

"There's nothing to sort out. I mean, I've tried; he just won't listen! And- and- I can't," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Lily swatted at it and responded, "Fine, if you won't then _I_ will."

And with out another word, she walked to the other side of the common room, grabbed Sirius by the shirt collar, and dragged him to the corner of the room to speak with him.

"Evans, what are you _doing_?" Sirius practically shrieked with surprise.

"Oh, don't throw a fit. I want to talk to you Sirius," she retorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. _So_ if you don't mind, I'll just be getting back to my chair now." He attempted to return to his seat, but was pulled back rather unceremoniously by Lily again.

"Sirius- listen, will you! I am not trying to steal James away. I am not trying to "break up the band". I am not named Yoko. And I would appreciate it if maybe you would give me a chance. I'm not a bad person. And I'm certainly not a band… breaker-upper," Lily told him, in what could have been a rather nice speech (had the word "breaker-upper" not been involved).

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and looked at a loss for what to say. A minute or two passed without something coming to mind. Lily opened her mouth, decided it was better to wait, and shut it again. Slowly, as if he wasn't sure of himself, Sirius nodded.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah- yes, alright. You've got one shot Ev- Lily."

Lily hugged him and walked back over to James, who was awkwardly examining the wallpaper.

"We can go on that date now," she said, smiling widely.

"You mean Sirius is okay with us, with you?"

"He says I've got one shot."

James looked thoughtfully over at Sirius. Sirius waved back cheerfully, and gave his best friend an enthusiastic thumbs-up. James turned back to Lily and smiled, "So, for that date-," he began.

"-Remember condition one! No dogs!-"

"-Right, well, I was thinking there's this Aviary we could visit-,"

"-_more_ animals-?"

"-Or we could just do something that is 'completely played out'. How does The Three Broomsticks sound?"

"I think it sounds delightfully, what's the word?" She paused for dramatic effect. "Oh, right, delightfully dull."

"So, the Aviary it is?"

And Lily kissed him in agreement.


End file.
